Surfing Tail
by HappyExceedx778
Summary: Surfing. That was the only thing on Natsu Dragneel's mind and the only thing that ever was. But what happens when Natsu gets hurt and ends up in the hospital? Will his best friend be there for him and continue to support his surfing dream? NALU. Mainly Nalu, but also includes some Jerza. My first fic.
1. Waves and Pizza

Surfing. That was the only thing on Natsu Dragneel's mind and the only thing that ever was. Especially now that he was 17 and it was the summer before his senior year. This was his last chance to get noticed and look towards becoming a professional before he was forced to look at colleges for "more practical careers". The pink-haired teen was all ready to head to the beach and catch some waves for the second time that day. He went into his garage, grabbed his surfboard and reassured his mom that he would stay safe before walking a block down to the beach. He smiled as he saw the perfect waves curling under the tangerine sunset. The beach was nearly empty except for one man walking his dog, and Natsu was ready to jump right into the water, no matter how cold. He walked towards the water but stopped when he heard the slapping of flip flops against the wooden boardwalk behind him.

"Natsu! Natsu, wait up!" he turned around to see his best friend running towards him, her blond hair flying in the wind.

"Yo! Lucy! I was just about to catch some waves, what's up?"

"I knew I would find you here. Are you really going surfing again? You were just here earlier today."

"I can't help it." He replied. "The ocean needs me."

"Do you think maybe the ocean could wait until tomorrow? A bunch of us are going down to the pizza place to hang out. Wanna come with?"

"Pizza? Eh, who needs food, I was really feeling these waves. Who else is going?"

"I know Erza is, she's the one who invited me, and probably Gray too. Not sure who else. And what do you mean who needs food, it seems like whenever you're not surfing, you're eating."

"Well this time I'm surfing, sorry. I can eat when I get home, and these waves look perfect! But I promise I'll come next time. Tell the others I'm sorry too."

"Awww, really? Okay, I'll let you surf just this once, but next time you are coming no matter what! You need to get a life outside of surfing." Said Lucy as she walked away. "And be careful!" she called to him as he entered the water.

Lucy and Natsu had been best friends since they could remember, and even though Lucy didn't exactly share Natsu's passion for surfing, she supported him one hundred percent, even when he got carried away. She wasn't going to stop him from fulfilling his dreams just to get pizza, and she would make sure he went next time their friends wanted to hang out.

"Where's Natsu? He's not surfing _again, _is he?" asked Erza, Lucy's scarlet-haired friend as Lucy entered the pizzeria.

"Yeah, he is. But he's so dedicated; I couldn't help but let him go. He said he's sorry and he promises to come next time." The blond-haired girl replied.

"Ugh, really? Pinky's out in the water again? I swear, next time the freak goes surfing he'll dissolve right into the ocean!" remarked Gray Fullbuster, another friend of Natsu and Lucy's.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Erza said.

"Well, yeah, but he's good and he wants to practice as much as possible." Lucy said, "It's not my fault the waves were good today."

"I hope he realizes that the odds of becoming a professional surfer are like a million to one. It's not practical for him to be out there every second." The scarlet-haired girl replied.

"Yeah, and anyway, you're just supporting him 'cause you lllllike him." Said Gray.

"Shut up Gray!" Lucy said, blushing. "He's my friend and that's it! I'm just the only one of his friends that believes in him, unlike you!" Lucy hated it when people insisted that her and Natsu liked each other. They were best friends and that was all. She walked to the other end of the table and sat next to her blue-haired friend Levy McGarden.

"Hi Lu-chan! Did you finish the book I lent you yet?" Levy asked.

"No, sorry, but I'm almost done. It's a really good book. You have the second one in the series, right?"

"Yeah, I'll let you borrow it when you finish the first one."

Lucy and Levy continued talking about the book until the pizza the ordered was ready. They had been eating for a few minutes when there was knock on the glass window next to the table. When Gray turned around to see who it was, he almost had a heart attack.

"Gray-sama! Can Juvia join you for pizza?" Gray seemed to be too busy crawling under the table to hide to answer her.

"Oh, no, it's the creepy stalker! Help Me!" Gray said from under the table.

"Oh come on Gray, Juvia's nice. Let her sit with us. And by the way, you're sitting on my foot." Erza said.

"Sorry. And are you forgetting that she stalks me!"

"Come on, Gray, I feel bad for her. She just moved here. I say we share our pizza with her." Said Lucy.

"Yeah, I think so too. I saw her in the library the other day reading a book that I like. She seems nice." Levy agreed.

"I agree with Lucy and Levy. We should invite Juvia to join us." Added Erza.

"Yeah, come on Gray. I think we should let her." Said Jellal, who was sitting across from Erza.

"Oh come on Jellal, you too? You're just saying that because Erza did!" Gray said, saounding very annoyed. Jellal blushed.

"Gray, are you sure you want to disagree with me?" Erza said, giving the black haired boy a death stare.

"Okay, okay, okay." Gray gave in. "Sure, Juvia, come have some pizza." Ah, _Erza's threats haven't failed yet, _Lucy thought, as an ecstatic Juvia came in and sat across from Gray, staring at him intently as he ate.

A few minutes later, Lucy's phone rang. _Hmm, that's strange, I don't know this number. _She thought as she answered.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Lucy."

"Huh?"

"Really?"

"How?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Where?"

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Bye." Lucy hung up.

"Who was it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"It was Natsu's mom. Natsu's in the hospital."


	2. That One Question

**Here's Chapter 2! I would have written it sooner, but I felt a sudden need to write a Jerza one shot so I did that instead. Also, if you have any ideas or requests or anything (for this fic or even a new one), make sure to add them into the comments, I'd love to hear them!**

* * *

"What?" Levy asked.

"The hospital?" Erza gasped.

"Oh, great, what did the surfing freak do this time?" Gray said.

"Well," Lucy started, "apparently, someone found him washed up on the shore, passed out, so they rushed him to the hospital. His mom said that he almost drowned, but he should be okay."

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go visit him!" Erza said as she stood up.

"Yeah, what hospital is it, Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

"I'm pretty sure he's at St. Luke's in Magnolia. It's not too far away, I'm sure my chauffeur will drive us. I just hope my dad lets me use the limo." Lucy replied.(Oh yeah, did I mention that she was rich?)

"Wait we're going now? Aw, come on, I haven't finished my pizza yet!" Gray complained.

"Juvia will stay here with Gray-sama! We will get to be all alone…"

"Oh, that Natsu? That hospital? Sounds fun, let's go now!" Gray said, right before he stuffed the rest of his pizza in his mouth and ran out the door.

"See, I knew he cared," Lucy said jokingly.

* * *

Lucy's house was only a short walk away, and when they got there, everyone piled into the long black car, which Lucy's father had reluctantly agreed to let her borrow. Gray got in first, still chewing in the last of the pizza he had stuffed into his mouth. Juvia pushed Levy out of the way so she could be sure to sit next to her "beloved Gray-sama", so Levy joined Lucy next to Erza and Jellal, who were sitting as close to each other as possible while doing a bad job at trying not to blush._ Seriously, when are those two finally gonna get together? _Lucy thought.

"It's so fancy in here, Lu-chan, I love it!"Levy said as she took in the interior of the limo, which included tiny movie screens, heated seats, and even a mini fridge stocked with soda!

"Yeah, I didn't realize that you had a limo, Lucy." Erza said, trying to get away from the fact that she had all of her attention on Jellal.

The drive was pretty short, only about fifteen minutes, but when they arrived at their destination, no one wanted to leave the luxurious, air conditioned limo, only to feel the sticky, hot air outside. Lucy finally convinced everyone to get out, reminding them of the situation. They were only exposed to the sweltering hot temperatures for a minute before they entered the cool, air conditioned, lobby of the hospital.

"Excuse me, which room is Natsu Dragneel in?" Lucy asked the receptionist.

"I'm sorry but visiting hours are almost over. I'm afraid you'll have to come back tomorrow."

"Please, can we go, there are still fifteen minutes left." Lucy pleaded.

Seeing the look of concern on the blond's face, the receptionist changed her mind. "Okay, he's in room 103," she said, "you can go, but you only have fifteen minutes, that's it. Are you his girlfriend?"

"Me? No, I'm not!"Lucy replied, feeling herself blush a little. _Why did everyone always ask that?_ She thought, frustrated. _I don't like him! We're not a couple!_

"So where is he?" Lucy's scarlet haired friend asked, coming up behind her.

"103," Lucy answered, "It's this way, tell the others let's go!" and she walked in the direction of the room.

When the friends arrived in Natsu's room, they were surprised to see two other people in the room. One was Natsu's mom, and the other was a young girl who Lucy didn't recognize. "Oh, Lucy, everyone, you came. I didn't think they would let you in at this time." Natsu's mom said.

"They almost didn't." Lucy replied, "How's Natsu?"

"He's doing okay, still passed out, though. He could have been dragged father out and maybe drowned had the tide came in, but thankfully this young lady found him before that could happen." She replied, turning towards the little girl.

She was much younger than Lucy and her friends, maybe eleven or twelve, with long, dark blue hair and big brown eyes. "Hi!" the girl said, "I'm Wendy! I was so worried when I saw Natsu-san was hurt. He is such a great surfer. Me and my mommy brought him here. I asked her if I could stay and visit him and she said yes! I hope Natsu-san gets better, I want to see him surf again!"

_Looks like Natsu's got a fan._ Lucy thought. _And she is so adorable!_ "Hi, Wendy, my name's Lucy. Thanks for helping Natsu." The rest of the group introduced themselves as well.

"You're welcome, Lucy-san. You are really pretty, are you Natsu-san's girlfriend?" Wendy asked.

Gray couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Pretty? Hahahahaha! Natsu's girlfriend? Hahahahahahahahaha!" Lucy kicked him where it hurts and he crumpled to the floor. _There's that question again. Why does everyone assume we're dating? And even, though we aren't, is it really that absurd of an idea?_ The blond thought, reminding herself that it was no big deal, after all, it was Gray.

"No. Natsu and I are just friends." Lucy answered the adorable blue haired girl.

"Oh. I'm sorry I just thought you were his girfriend 'cause you care about him so much." Wendy said, staring at the ground like she had done something wrong.

"Don't be sorry. It seems like everybody thinks that. I care about Natsu so much because we're best friends."

"Okay, Lucy-san."

Lucy walked over to Natsu's bed. He was still asleep and had an IV in his right arm. She noticed the scar on his neck from his and Gray's "little fight" from when they were kids. Thank God Erza had come and broken it up. Everyone knew never to mess with Erza. Natsu's salmon pink hair was messy and sticking up in every direction, as usual. She smiled as she saw little breaths escaping from his slightly open mouth. _He's so cute when he's asleep. _She thought. _Wait what? Oh God. What was she thinking? Best friends could still say that about each other, right?_ She absentmindedly stroked his hair as he slept, not realizing it until he moved a little in his sleep.

Levy noticed this and whispered to Erza, "I think that Wendy girl is pretty smart. Lu-chan totally likes Natsu, whether she admits it or not."

"Huh?" Erza said, still focused on a certain blue haired boy who was standing a few feet away from her, talking with Gray. "Oh. Yeah. Natsu and Lucy should definitely be a couple."

Levy couldn't help but laugh to herself. It certainly seemed like Lucy wasn't the only one who liked someone. "So, speaking of couples, when are you gonna tell Jellal that you like him?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I-I don't like Jellal, that's crazy." Erza's face matched her hair.

"Okay, whatever you say." The bookworm replied sarcastically.

Just then, a nurse came into the room. "Visiting hours are over," she said, "but you can come back tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you." Natsu's mom said.

Everyone left the room, except for Lucy, who was still looking at Natsu, thinking. _No. _She decided. _I do not like Natsu. We are best friends and will stay best friends._ Then she heard Natsu muttering something in his sleep.

"No, Lucy, don't go. I love you."

* * *

**Cliffhanger! NALU NALU NALU NALU! And Wendy is so kawaii!**


	3. Thoughts and Confessions

Well, the last chapter is finally here! Sorry it took me so long! And I wrote this really quick because one of my friends was rushing me. But I hope you like it!

* * *

Lucy sat in her room, feeling extremely confused. _Was he serious? Does Natsu really love me? _She thought. _What do I do? What if he tells me that he loves me for real? What will I say? I don't want to hurt his feelings, but… do I love him too? We're best friends! We have been forever! But do I love him? Maybe I do. Wait no I don't! Well he is really cute… wait what? Oh my God, what am I doing? I need some sleep._ She went to bed, but these same thoughts kept running through her head all night.

* * *

The next morning, Lucy was ready. She went back to the hospital and entered Natsu's room, glad to see that he was awake.

"Hey Luce, whatcha doin' here?" Natsu asked, smiling.

"What do you mean what am I doing here? I came to see you!" she answered.

"Good, 'cause I have something important to tell you." _Wow. I didn't think he would want to tell me right away. Okay, here it comes. Lucy thought._

"Okay, what is it?" she asked, sitting down in a chair right next to Natsu's bed, pretending not to know what he would say.

"Well, um I guess you could say I kinda… uhh, well… IloveyouLucy!" Natsu was blushing as red as Erza's hair.

"Really? That's good, because I love you too, Natsu." Lucy answered, before leaning towards Natsu and kissing him. Just then the door to Natsu's room opened and Wendy walked in. gasping at what she saw. But Lucy and Natsu didn't seem to notice.

"Lucy-san!" Wendy exclaimed. "I thought you said you weren't Natsu-san's girlfriend!" Hearing this, the two broke apart, blushing and embarrassed that Wendy had seen them.

"Well I am now!" was all Lucy said.


End file.
